Annabeth or Artemis
by grantj942
Summary: Percy likes annabeth daughter of Athena which or parents hate echothere or becoming a god with Artemis
1. Stuck

( I don't own any of this ) Percy wake up annabeth said wahhh uhgg yes wise girl I said you need to wake up it's time to train ok I got up and pulled on a shirt and and put myarmor on activated my shield and grabbed riptide Ready annabeth looked impressed who 4.5 seconds lets go


	2. Questions begin

The wall was easy then a flash appeared and it was pause he said percy come with me ok and he picked me up and zapped to Olympus were all the gods and goddesses were there Zeus sat and said Perseus Jackson do you accept being a god uhhg yes sir threw then Zeus threes a lightning bolt at me and I passed out when I woke up I had purple hair and Zeus said congratulations you have become god of the sea life death plants and wisdom Athena frowned and said why does a sea spawn have wisdom well I thought that we need another smart person hear right everyone laughed ok but I looked in the mear and saw I gad purple linings and I sat at my thrown Zeus threw a bolt at me again and I obsorbed it and all the gods and goddesses looked shocked and Athena Sadi no one can take zues's bolt and not pass out


	3. Anger sadness and training

I looked at Artemis with awe after she said she would train me although she was blushing when she said it then we zapped to her camp and all the hunters pointed there arrows then Artemis said its ok he's a god now Thalia was there and she gawked at me and said does annabeth now no she doesn't I said then I said Artemis here has said she will train me as a god then Thalia gawked again why lady Artemis she said well Artemis is blushing and said well I just did cause no other god or godess said so I took the aportoonity and said so my cheeks kinda got hot then I said Im going to tell annabeth then I flashed to camp and annabeth was sitting on her bed crying with a pick of me and her then I said hey she jumped up and said I missed you then stepped back and noticed I was taller stronger and then she said why purple flair and what did you do I became a god what why she said sad and angry then she said just go but GO she said then I left


	4. Accidental kiss

Artemis pulled name in her tenet to talk then a wind gust blew the tent to the side and ate times fell Qin me and was kissing me how she landEd and then Thalia saw and froze gawking and stuttered you you you to kissed why I said I didn't the tent Artemis kind of blushed but looked away when I looked at her then I said its ok don't say Anything ok


	5. Annabeth hates me

after the crazyness with Thalia and kissing Artemis I zapped to camp half blood when annabeth saw me she ran to the big house and came out with chorion by her then she pointed at me chiron then came over to me and said why did you leave and become a god ? um Its was ether getting fried by a lightning bolt or becoming a god then he said ok then if so go tell annabeth tharather he left I walked up to her and said that I did it because it was either getting fried by a lightning bolt or becoming a god then she said If thou got the lightning bolt I would've healed you and cared for you then what happened next was unexpected she kicked in the manly part and left I zapped back to Artemis and she said why do you look pained I told her what annabeth did and she was mad then Artemis says Percy I like you alot and I was wondering then her face got hot as she said go out with me I blushed really hard and said yes then we kissed for three hours then It got dark and we had to sleep to bad I don't have a tent so I went to the lake and slept underwater when I woke up I saw Artemis above water waiting for me with annabeth and Thalia I came up and out of the water and annabeth spat at me then Artemis slapped her and they got mad before they started in really bead I skilled the water and splashed it at both of them and said stop then I told thalia to take annabeth away andd she did


	6. Fights

After Thalia and annabeth left I kissed Artemis and said why did you wait for me she said because I your iressistablok sure and I gave her a wicked smile and she blushed then Thalia was yelling because annabeth was running at me jumps lands by me and kisses me and says I'm sorry then Artemis slapped her and said stay of my man whateever annabeth said then she slapped Artemis and Artemis kicked her in the face and annabeth took out her dagger no I'm not taking this a willed the water again and splashed annabeth picked her up with the water an took her back tot Thalia and I said don't listen to annabeth then we went to her camp and she got me a tent next to hers and it was miday I slept to late all well so when do we start training I asked um we don't train I just said that so I could Date you ok so what do we do um I don't now whatever you want to do ok then I grabbed her and kissed her for three hours then we broke apart for Air then went right back to kissing


	7. Talking with the gods

So it's now been a week since i became a god and I came to Olympus were we all sat I sat by my father wich was proud of me for becoming a god we talked about how important that I do not hook up with mortals and not have kids well I'm with Artemis and she started blushing and said yes because of my own reasons Athena gawked at her and said you swore not to we'll I have a secret that it would be with a perfect man like Percy Ashe winked at me and made a kissy face I did that back and she blushed hardly Athena stood and yelled for a reason I don't now YOU BROKE MY DAIGHTERS HEART I stood and said she kicked me In a place men don't want to be kicked so and we were halving lots of fights any way so that's why I left then as I appeared at Artemis's camp she came to I said sorry that I yelled she said its ok my sister Athena is a wisdom person but she doesn't always act that way then we went to her tent we kissed for a while then fell asleep when we woke we herd fighting we walked out to see artemis's campers fighting with a very unhappy camper annabeth and she was yelling about gods now what and she saw me stopped a come over to me then I noticed that it wasn't annabeth it was Athenlodges send like annabeth I said what are you doing here lady Athena jealous that no one like you and doesn't want to date you or that you want to apologize well no Im her to do this and she kicked me were annabeth kicked me and then left I dropped to may nees and started to tear up with pain and anger and said I'm going to get back at her soon


	8. A surprise

Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a wile it's been busy .

I got to my nees and said lady athena you are unworthy of being a goddess

so I hear by say your not a goddess anymore what you cant do that but all she did was appear to be a normal girl with hazel eyes what the why am I here your name is Anna and your parent are looking for you at your camp site now go ok bye . What how did you do that Percy um I don't now I can control lives and stuff so maybe that's how I did it . And I have a serious question Artemis ahum Artemis will you marry me . Yes I would yeah said all of the hunters finally a dad . Haha yeah see you at the wedding ok . Now let's go to the tents and sleep


End file.
